Of plans, Hot Springs and Such
by Daine Alix
Summary: Rated for LATER chapters...if I get reviews! Team Seven goes on a mission..and their super secret weapon is Sakura? How will Sasuke feel about this? Set around Shippuden.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura lay on her bed; face buried deep in her yellow covers and sighed loudly. Her radio was playing a various assortment of the latest music, and she groaned as soft music began streaming throughout her room. She buried her head underneath her pillow, and clenched her eyes shut. Not wanting to hear the whining of yet another artist, crying over lost love. She only heard snatches of the song, and shot up at a particular part.

_Listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" she asked aloud. "My heart? What's it gonna tell me?" She moaned as she dragged herself from bed, crossed the room and shut off the music. She turned and surveyed her room, with a furrowed brow. Apart from her unmade bed, clothes were strewn everywhere, and a still empty bag lay at her feet. She looked out her window at the lightened sky.

"Almost time" she muttered as she resumed her packing. She had a mission to attend with the newly reunited Team 7, and they met at the town's gate at sunrise. She quickly donned her gear, and strapped her kunai in place. She scurried around and threw various items into the bag, but suddenly stopped as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She had the look of someone who had not slept in years. Her eyes were bruised, from hours of restlessness, and her short pink hair was strewn about. She straightened up and fixed her hair, by running her fingers through it a few times. She stopped minutes later, frustrated.

"Like it matters." She scowled. Still staring ahead it was then that her mind drifted back to the song she had just heard. "He told me goodbye once." She remarked to the image before her "and he came back did he not?" she nodded, as the girl in front of her did. "My heart didn't tell me that now did it?" the girl shook her head no. "So, why should it be able to tell me when to say goodbye to him?" she challenged. The girl simply stared, blinking her green eyes in mock confusion. Sakura turned towards the window, cursing loudly as the sun was seen rising over the tops of the trees. She turned to dash from the room, pausing only for a moment to turn and bade the girl in the mirror goodbye.

Sakura arrived at the meeting place, with only minutes to spare. She crouched low; almost sitting on the dirt ground and caught her breath.

"Wow Sakura chan!" Naruto remarked. " I thought that maybe Kakashi sensei might arrive before you!" he laughed.

"As if Naruto." She scoffed with a smile. "Good morning Sasuke." She said, turning towards her second teammate. He slowly turned his head, and nodded. Naruto slapped him on the back.

"Teme! Say good morning to Sakura chan! Haven't you got any manners!?" Naruto fumed. The young Uchiha scoffed loudly, turning yet again towards her and grunted.

"Cheery as always." She muttered. "Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" she laughed. Sasuke froze and proceeded to turn red.

"Whoa! No way! Sakura, you just made him blu-" Naruto's frantic voice was cut short when Sasuke's fist collided with his jaw. Moments before a fight erupted between the two, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. Donning his gear, a smirk and, a brown package underneath his arm.

"Good morning!" he sang cheerily, waving.

"Good morning yourself Sensei! Why, I'm surprised it isn't good afternoon! Why does this dumb teme have to come with us anyway-" Naruto was cut off as Sakura chimed in.

"Ohayou Kakashi sensei!" she smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke greeted.

" Kakashi sensei what's in that package?" Sakura and Naruto said at once.

"Oh, this? Haha nothing. Come on now, let's get moving!" Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, puzzled. As Kakashi and Sasuke leapt up into the trees, the other two soon followed.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they arrived at the small inn, the sun had already set. They made their way quietly through the back entrance, the innkeeper seeming to have been expecting them.

"Supper is to be served soon." The old man said as he lead them though the darkened halls to their rooms. "If you are planning on doing anything tonight, I will come to fetch you around 8." He turned and looked towards the team expectantly.

"That would be most kind of you." Kakashi nodded. "I need only brief my team, and prepare Sakura here."

"Very good." The Innkeeper smiled "These will be your rooms; I hope you will be comfortable. Until 8 o'clock then." He called over his shoulder as he shuffled off.

Kakashi closed the door behind him and turned towards his team.

"Right. Here you go Sakura." He tossed her the brown package. "Change behind that screen, and while you get ready ill explain everything." She nodded and made her way behind the screen; they heard the paper tear and then heard her swear softly. Sasuke chuckled at this, and Naruto puzzled. Sakura peered over the side of the screen, grimacing.

"Hell no." Kakashi laughed.

"Well Sakura seeing as I'm your superior and you have to follow my orders, I believe it's a very big hell yes." Sakura rolled her eyes at this and began to change.

"Sensei! What's she changing into anyways?" Naruto chided, as he squinted his eyes while peering at the screen.

"Well..." Kakashi started "Don't be too jealous now, were going undercover so we all need to dress up, so to speak."

"Disguises!!! Aw yeah!" Naruto jumped in the air pumping his fist. "Should I do my Sexy No Jutsu?!" Before his Sensei could even contemplate the idea he transformed in a puff of smoke. Sasuke dutifully looked away, no matter what gender Naruto naked was inexcusable. He found himself staring at the screen behind which Sakura was changing. Her silhouette was clearly visible, and he watched as she lifted up her arms and slid a garment over her body. He stared as the cloth slid over her chest, where he imagined her band wrapped securely over her breasts. Then it slid over her hips, and Sasuke could feel his face heating up. He noticed whatever she was wearing went no further then mid thigh, the thought of which made him turn away in embarrassment. As he turned back to his teammate and Sensei, Kakashi was cleaning up a nose bleed, and Naruto nursing a bump on his head. "That wasn't very nice" he muttered, then with a jump Naruto perked up "Can I dress up like a Sumo!?!?" Kakashi's fist rapped Naruto's skull smartly.

"No." He said "Absolutely not, were supposed to blend in. That's why it's called going _under _cover."

"Blend in eh?" Sakura remarked sarcastically as she stepped out. Her outfit, which she assumed was supposed to be a kimono, looked more like a robe, a very, very tiny robe. The design was simplistic, a dark blue covered with a scene filled with nightingales and mountains. It crested low, leaving an ample amount of cleavage showing, the red sash was cinched tight, riding the garment further up her thighs.

"You're joking right?" she stared at Kakashi, as he stared right on back.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget?" he bent to rummage into his pack, and came up holding red sandals, hair ornaments, and...

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is." She said in a low dangerous tone.

"It's makeup!" her sensei smiled. "And trust me you need it! You look as if you haven't slept in weeks!" Sakura looked away, her face paling.

"I've just been busy ...thinking about umm stuff." She muttered, keeping her gaze glued to the floor.

"_Haruno hasn't been getting a lot of sleep, huh." _ Sasuke thought to himself _"Wonder what kind of stuff she thinks about..."_ His thoughts turned to the image of her sliding off the dress she wore, and he quickly shook his head, dismissing the idea. And missing what Kakashi had just said.

"Sasuke? Uchiha! Are you even listening?" Kakashi said with a hint of amusement in his tone, as if guessing the young ninja's very thoughts. Sasuke's face went red; he cleared his throat and replied.

"No. My apologies Sensei, what is it you were saying?"

"I was saying you and Naruto will dress up as weary travellers..."

"Why weary?" Naruto interrupted "Why can't we be the fearless travelers? Or the wise travellers? Or maybe even the cunning trav-ouch!" Kakashi smacked the boy in the head once again.

" You need to be weary because you should look weak, defenceless, and too tired to worry about the world around you. That is what makes it such a good disguise." Kakashi nodded, pleased with himself.

"And what will you look like, should we need you?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Ahahah! Don't worry about it! You'll know soon enough. Now quickly, get dressed." He said throwing two outfits at the boys "It's almost time." He looked over at Sakura. "Come over here so I can give you the details of your mission." She nodded, and followed him to the adjoining room closing the paper door behind them.

"Wow." Naruto said as soon as they were out of ear shot "Sakura sure does look..." Sasuke raised a brow at his comrade, finding himself annoyed. "Great, I mean she sure does look great. Don't you think so Teme?"

"Hnh" he replied, with a shrug "Now hurry up and get dressed." Naruto didn't move, his eyes lighting up.

"Aww come on! Did you see how short that dress is? Man, you can almost see her whole thigh! And since when does Sakura chan have breasts!?" Sasuke twitched at this and moved as if to punch Naruto, when the door slid open again. Kakashi exited, once again closing it.

"Why isn't Sakura chan coming out too Sensei?" Naruto remarked, as he finally began to change.

"Here's the deal..." Kakashi began "You two are going to get dressed and leave the village for awhile, try to enter the Inn's lounge at around 9:30 okay?" the two nodded "Sakura will already be there and ill arrive soon after. Now remember, don't make eye contact with her, don't even look her way understand? You mustn't let on that you know her in the least. Same goes for when I arrive."

"All right. But what exactly is our mission?" Sasuke asked, starting to get irritated.

"Actually, it's more Sakura's mission than our own. Were just back up." He smiled "There's a corrupt chairman on this town's board, and he's currently running for governor of the area. Not only does he embezzle money, he lays heavy taxes on the people, and is the leader of a growing gang. He's staying at this Inn for awhile, and Sakura must get as much incriminating evidence on him as possible."

"Okay. Still. What are we supposed to do?" Sasuke asked again, the aggravation clear in his voice.

"Oh...I don't know. Sit back have some sake, flirt with the pretty waitresses." Kakashi winks. "And lay low." Naruto smirks, obviously pleased with the plan.

"So Sakura chan is going to be the most undercover of us all right?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, that's right."

"So...how can she really be undercover sleeping in a room with three guys?" Sasuke freezes, "_he can't be serious". _Kakashi laughs.

"Of course we won't be in the same room!"

"Aww." Naruto sighs "Too bad, she looks really good on this mission." Sasuke looks over to the next room and swears he sees flames through the screen. "I mean, with that dress and all I was hoping she'd be sleeping next to me." He grins. The next moment the screen door cracks open and a book is hurled at Naruto's head.

"Idiot!" they hear Sakura shout, as the book connects with Naruto's face. Kakashi smiles, and continues to speak as he crouches down next to Naruto, and picks up the book.

" Ahh, my Ichi Ichi Paradise book! Good thing I didn't forget it here. She'll be staying here by the way, and the two of you will share a different room." Naruto groans

"What...about...you?" Kakashi covers his mouth, as if suppressing a giggle.

"Oh, I'll be nowhere in particular... So, you two get a move on. See you in a little over an hour!" Naruto and Sasuke finish securing their weapons to their legs, grab their packs and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke closed the door behind them softly, looking both ways down the dim hall. He spotted a window further down and motioned quietly to Naruto, they stepped quickly then both jumped effortlessly outside. They continued silently to the back of the Inn to the forest's edge, planning on rounding it and re entering through the village gates. They travelled for some time, not speaking; kunai's drawn out of instinct, and listening. Finally they neared the gates, and sheathe their weapons. They exited from the shadows of trees, and step out into the moonlight. It was then that they finally got a look at what they were wearing. Sasuke turned and chuckled at Naruto's outfit, which was quite simply a monk's robe. When Naruto turned to look at him, he laughed hysterically. At that Sasuke blanched, as he stared down he saw he was wearing baggy black pants, sandals, and a simple white shirt tied with black sash.

"What's so funny?" he asked, in a low tone.

"Hahaha. Oh nothing Teme, just first Sakura and now you! I'm half expecting Kakashi Sensei to come waltzing up dressed as the Hokage!" Sasuke stared at his teammate, confused.

"I don't get it." He finally said

"Really?" Naruto snorted "you just look so...so...handsome!" with that he burst into giggles.

"_I don't know whether to be insulted, or grossed out..." _Sasuke muses. "Whatever then. Let's just get this over with." He says sternly, dragging his teammate down towards the Inn, as he continues to howl with laughter.

By the time they reached the Inn, Naruto had sobered looking very much the weary monk.

"I hope no one asks for an exorcism or something" he whispers to Sasuke as they are lead to the lounge by a young hostess.

"Just shut up, and act weary." Sasuke whispered back sharply.

"Here you too are a nice quiet table for you to rest. Would you like anything to drink?" the hostess asks. Sasuke doesn't hear, his eyes are drawn across the room, to a loud table. Surrounded by a bunch of goons is Sakura, sitting next to a fat man in fine robes. She was leaning closer to him and whispering in his ear. Sasuke stiffened and felt himself reach for a throwing star. Naruto quickly put his hand on Sasuke's arm and smiled towards the hostess.

"A bottle of your finest sake please, and two glasses." She appeared puzzled for a second, glancing at Sasuke uneasily before smiling and bowing.

"Right away." She said before she turned to leave. As soon as she was out of sight Naruto's fingers dug into the flesh of Sasuke's arm as he wrenches him down into his seat.

"Just _what _is your problem?" he hissed "You almost blew our cover, acting like that! And why are you even looking at her, let alone staring like you just did. Don't you remember anything Sensei said!?" Sasuke stiffened, and pulled away from Naruto's grasp swiftly. He opened his mouth to retort when the hostess arrived with a bottle and two glasses.

"Here you are, will there be anything else?" she smiled.

"No, that will be all. Thank you." Naruto replied smiling up at her. The hostess blushed, then bowed and left hurriedly. Sasuke's come back died in his throat.

"How did you do that?" he asked. Naruto opened the bottle and poured sake into the glasses, taking a long drink of his glass before replying.

"Remember when we were younger and all the girl's in the village were falling all over themselves just to get a look at you?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay, that was because you're an asshole..." Sasuke stiffened and Naruto winked. "You were an asshole, and still are now mind you. But the only difference is we're not that young anymore. Girls eventually get over that whole bad boy thing. They reach an age where they don't want asshole's that will hurt them they want something completely different."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, insulted but curious nonetheless.

"The secret to getting girls, is to be NICE to them." Naruto said loudly, emphasising his point by pounding on the table. "And that goes for her too." Sasuke blinked.

"What? Her? What do you mean-" Naruto cut him off with a gasp.

"No. Friggan. Way." He said as he set down his glass. Sasuke followed his gaze to the entrance, spilling his drink at what he saw. Kakashi had just entered his hair in a ponytail and clad in white robes. He had a geisha on each arm, and an eye patch to cover his shirukkan. He approached Sakura's table strutting, the girl on his left giggling as he leaned in and said something. Her high voice carried over the room's din.

"Oh, Toto San! You naughty boy, what a thing to say in public." She batted his arm playfully.

"Toto San?" Naruto turned slowly to Sasuke, grinning. Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk back. "To..to..Saaan..." Naruto said again, and Sasuke knew he had about five seconds to stop Naruto from going hysterical. Luckily he needn't intervene, as the hostess suddenly appeared with two other girls.

"Excuse me." She said quietly. "Umm...I just finished my duties for the night and I was wondering if my friends and I could join you for a drink." She directed her question towards Naruto, and Sasuke couldn't help but to notice all three of them were blushing. Naruto's snickering stopped instantly, as he rose from his seat to bow at the girls.

"Of course not ladies, we'd be honoured to have you at our table." He said as he pulled out a seat for each of them.

"_Yeah right "we'd" be honoured..."_ Sasuke thought disdainfully. _"Those air heads don't even realize I'm alive."_ He hoped he wouldn't have to make conversation, and was pleased when it became apparent the girls were only interested in Naruto. The four of them conversed merrily, almost competing with Sakura's table for noise. Sasuke sat back and drank his sake slowly, staring out the window to his left, while simultaneously keeping an eye on Sakura. Her cheeks were flushed and she smoke animatedly about something, her hands waving in the air to emphasise her story. He watched as the whole table burst into laughter at the end of her tale, and felt the heat of anger when the man in the robes put his arm around her.

"_He can't do that"_ Sasuke thought suddenly, angrily "_She's not his. She's mi-"_ His mind stopped him before the words could come out, and he stood up abruptly, knocking over his sake. Naruto and the girls looked at him quizzically.

"Hey...you okay?" Naruto asked slowly. Sasuke nodded stiffly, not liking the look of disapproval from the girls.

"Sorry...I just...need some air. Please excuse me." He bowed quickly, heading towards the open screen doors leading to the patio. As he headed away he heard the conversation between Naruto and the girls carry on. He hoped Naruto wouldn't worry, and continued to hope Sakura or Kakashi didn't see his strange behaviour.

Once he reached outside, he shut the doors behind him, quickly cutting off the noise from within. He stood for a moment listening to the sound of the wind, crickets, and then a rustling in the grass. He slowly descended the steps, drawing his kunai as he stepped towards the noise, behind a tall tree. He saw a flash of movement and in less than a breath had the person pinned to the back of the tree, his kunai at their throat. He pressed his body against theirs, leaning in to question them, when he felt the press of breasts on his chest, and a certain scent hit him. He backed up quickly, putting away his weapon, cursing softly at not having known sooner. The person laughed softly.

"Sasuke you're an idiot." Sakura whispered. "Can't even recognise your own teammate? I think you're slipping Uchiha." His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw her cross her arms and shake her head.

"_I_ am certainly not the one _slipping_ Haruno." He said sharply. "What about you? Have you forgotten your objective? Because it certainly doesn't involve sneaking around in the dark" She glared at him

"For your information Uchiha..." she retorted. " I was worried about you so I came to make sure you were okay." Sasuke felt something stir inside him, but couldn't bother identifying the emotion. "And I'm not sneaking." She finished haughtily.

"You just shouldn't be out her alone..." he muttered. She laughed.

"Have you forgotten what we both do for a living? And since when do you care?"

"I don't!" he snapped, ashamed at what he had let slip. "And please don't tell me you just followed me out here in plain sight."

"I didn't! I said I had to go to the bathroom and snuck out the window. But now it's about time I get back!" she turned to leave than gasped "Shit! Oh shit. Great, thanks to you Uchiha I lost my friggan shoe!" she threw her hands up in the air, and Sasuke couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. "It's not funny" she turned on him with a growl. "Now help me find it or so help me I'll-"he cut her off.

"All right, all right calm down. I'll help you find it." He sighed as he began to scan the ground. He saw it peeking out from behind a clump of weeds, and marvelled how she missed it. "Women..." he muttered, while bending to retrieve it.

"What did you say!?" she hissed. He looked up to repeat himself and saw she was hopping on foot, trying to keep her balance. This time he couldn't help but to laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I can't very well go back from the washroom with mud on my foot can I?" she muttered angrily, yet he caught the embarrassment in her voice.

"Okay well just hold still." He knelt to the ground and grasped her calf to steady her, he stilled as she inhaled sharply. "What?" he asked softly, still holding her leg.

"N...n...nothing. Nothing." She squeaked.

"All right then, well just lean against the tree a bit okay? That way you won't fall down." She nodded silently, and leaned up against the trunk. He bent closer to her, and put the sandal on her foot. Impulsively he slid his hand up further, caressing the back of her knee, and then her thigh. Her breath hitched, and he pulled away wordlessly. She lowered her leg and looked at him.

"Why did you-"

"I slipped." He said curtly "I slipped, my apologies." He nodded towards the building "I think it's about time you return to being that chairman's plaything." Although he couldn't see very well in the dark, he felt the heat coming off her in waves, and he definitely felt when her fist connected with his jaw sending him flying backwards.

"Asshole." She muttered before storming off.


End file.
